Legend
Legend is the first and most famous novel by David Gemmell, published in 1982. It became the first book in the Drenai series, and introduced the iconic character Druss. Title The book's title is a reference to the principal character, Druss the Legend. Gemmell's original title for the story was The Siege of Dros Delnoch, though it was never released under this name. The novel's name was changed to Against the Horde in some early US releases. Book description :Druss, Captain of the Axe, was the stuff of legends. But even as the stories grew in the telling, Druss himself grew older. He turned his back on his own legend and retreated to a mountain lair to await his old enemy, death. Meanwhile, barbarian hordes were on the march. Nothing could stand in their way. Druss reluctantly agreed to come out of retirement. But could even Druss live up to his own legends? Plot :For a complete chapter-by-chapter plot summary, see Legend/Chapters. The year is . The Nadir horde of Ulric the Uniter has conquered several northern nations and prepares for an invasion southward into Drenai territory with an army of half-a-million warriors. The fate of the Drenai empire hinges on the defence of Dros Delnoch, a fortress guarding a mountain pass into Drenai lands. If the fortress can hold for three months, the Drenai may be able to muster a force capable of repelling the Nadir invasion. But the Drenai army has dwindled during the reign of Lord Abalyn, and the Delnoch garrison has been reduced to less than ten thousand men, under the leadership of Abalyn's incompetent nephew Orrin. Abalyn calls upon the aide of Druss the Legend, an ageing hero coming out of retirement for one final battle, and The Thirty, an order of warrior-priests who serve the Source by fighting to the death when summoned to a worthy cause. The Thirty are led by an albino priest named Serbitar and his mentor, Abbot Vintar. Delivering the message to The Thirty is the Earl of Delnoch's daughter Virae, who encounters and falls in love with Regnak (Rek), an ex-army officer turned wanderer looking to flee the imminent war. Though in his sixties and past his prime, Druss succeeds in inspiring and training the Drenai defenders–including farmers Gilad and Bregan–into able soldiers. Even Orrin finds his courage and competence as a general. Druss is also faced with administrative responsibilities, pontificating councilmen and an assassination attempt from a treacherous officer. Besides Druss, The Thirty, Earl Regnak and Virae, the defenders are also aided by the well-respected Gan Hogun and his elite Legion as well as forest bandit Bowman and his band of outlaws, including the female archer Caessa. The Siege of Dros Delnoch begins. The defenders are initially able to fend off several waves of attack from Ulric's army, but ultimately the sheer number of the Nadir tribesmen takes its toll and they are pushed back one wall at a time. Virae is slain at Wall Two, after which Serbitar helps Rek discover his destiny as the Earl of Bronze, donning the legendary armour and sword of Egel. Druss falls valiantly at Wall Four, after being poisoned in an earlier duel with the Nadir champion Nogusha. Ulric honours his death with a funeral feast. Rek and the remaining defenders make their last stand on Wall Six. All of The Thirty are killed but for Arbedark, who is sent away before the final battle in order to found a new temple. The defenders are outnumbered and defeat seems inevitable. Hope is restored, however, when apparitions of Druss and The Thirty appear at the gates and Joachim Sathuli, the tribal prince whom Rek had befriended earlier, arrives with a force of three thousand warriors. Finally, Ulric is forced to withdraw from the siege due to a civil war brewing at home. Rek learns that Virae was brought back from the dead by Serbitar, and the two go on to live a happy life together, starting a family. Ulric never returns to take Dros Delnoch, dying of dysentery during an invasion of Ventria. Conception Gemmell first got the idea for the book in 1976. He was being tested for cancer, and to take his mind off it he tried writing a book, which he called "The Siege of Dros Delnoch". The fortress and its attackers, the Nadir, were metaphors for him and the cancer. In the end, he was found not to have cancer after all and he forgot about the book, which he claims wasn't very good anyway. However, in 1980, a friend of Gemmell's read the manuscript and told him that the story had potential. Encouraged, Gemmell set to work rewriting the book that would become known as "Legend". It was accepted by Century Hutchinson late in 1982. References Category:Books by David Gemmell Category:Novels Category:Drenai series Category:Druss the Legend series Category:Heroic fantasy